The 3 Shadows: Final Episode: Ultimate Life
by Master hunter
Summary: Read the first chapter for more info. This is not the last 3 Shadows I'll do but it is the last chronologically. Each of the Shadows have to fight their greatest challenge, with Shadow meeting the REAL ultimate lifeform. not a random humour fic. COMPLETE!
1. The beginning of the End

****

The 3 Shadows, Final Episode - Ultimate Life

By Master hunter

It may seem odd to do the final episode so soon. Usually what happens with me is that I think of a start and an end and make up the middle as I go. I have some ideas on what the other episodes will be but I think it's important to do this first. It's through this you can see how my own 3 Shadows world merges with the normal SegaSonic world from the games. I originally wrote both this and the first episode as one so if you read my original version or are rather observant you may have already guessed the twist in this one.

This is a partial rewrite of one of my earlier fics, Sonic of the past: the shadow chronicles (as always you can find my fics at )

Since this is the final episode it will include new things that will be explained in earlier episodes that I will do later (i.e. explained in episode 5 or later).

****

Character copyright:

Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik, ARK, GUN and Project Shadow (the Ultimate life form) are all SEGA SONIC TEAM

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, The Annemuir, Miles Prower, The 3 Shadows, The Deadly gems, GASH, Sapphire the bat, Diamond the Rabbit, Emerald the Chameleon, Ruby Rose and anything not from SEGA's games are all Copyright me, Joseph Rafferty aka Master hunter.

--------------------------------------

THE 3 SHADOWS IS LOOSELY BASED ON THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SERIES BY SEGA SONIC TEAM.

---------------------------------------

****

The 3 Shadows, Final Episode - Ultimate Life

__

Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the End.

The 3 Shadows have been through a lot during their time together. Over the last 5 years many things have happened. The Deadly Gems challenged Joz, Miles got a second tail and Shadow, once created as a weapon, has become a world-renowned hero. However everything must end and this is the story of how the 3 Shadows ended.

We start in Joz's mansion in Miles' lab. He's not 17 years old, still with his second tail, still with his trademark Wrist Shooters. He working on a giant white biplane armed with loads of guns and labelled "Tornado F". Joz walks through the door to check on his progress. He's now 30, but he had learned a lot about himself and his trademark sword, The Annemuir.

"What ya working on Miles?" asked Joz.

"This is it Joz. The final version of my beloved plane, The Tornado F", said Miles.

"I suppose F stands for Final?" asked Joz.

"Yep. Even if this gets destroyed I'm not redesigning it. I'll repair or rebuild but this will be the final model created by me", said Miles.

"Cool, what can it do?" asked Joz.

"It's fitted with 8 machine guns and 2 giant lasers, shared amongst the two wings. The two pods at the back are for you and Shadow. You two will be in charge of shooting while I concentrate on flying", said Miles. Joz looked around the lab. The first tornado was still there, the red biplane the brought him and Miles to Angel Island, to where he first met Shadow.

"What about the Tornado?" asked Joz.

"Oh the first Tornado has sedimental value. It'll always be with me as long as I live", said Miles. There was a short silence before Miles got up.

"Is there any reason why you're in my lab?" asked Miles.

"Oh yeah! GUN wants us to meet with them. They're wondering why it's taken so long to bring in Gerald", said Joz.

"Well I'm ready to go when you are", said Miles, "The Tornado F is finished".

"Then let's take it for a spin", said Joz, "HEY SHADOW WE'RE LEAVING GET YOU BUTT IN HERE"

Shadow soon appeared. Unlike the other Shadows he had no aged a day. He was the same Shadow he's always been and will always be.

"Cool plane Miles", said Shadow, "Where we going?"

"GUN HQ", said Joz.

"Oh great! What do they want?" asked Shadow.

"I'll tell you on the way", said Joz jumping into one of the Tornado F's seats. The other two jumped into their seats.

"Get ready guys for the ride of your life", said Miles.

"You said that about the last Tornado, and the one before that", said Shadow smiling. Miles sighed and pressed a button, opening a door revealing a runway.

"Was I wrong then?" asked Miles smiling. The other two also started smiling as the Tornado F's Engine started up. The flames from the jets started roaring and the Tornado F blasted along the runway as an incredible speed.

"YAHOO!" Shouted Miles as the Tornado F lifted into the air.

"I shouldn't have doubted you Miles", said Shadow, "That was Great"

"Ok, next stop to Prison Island", said Miles.

It wasn't long before the Tornado F touched down on Prison Island. They had gotten used to being summoned by GUN, but that didn't mean they liked it. They still hated GUN but still needed them. The General had since retired and a new one took his place. This new one is still unimpressed by the 3 Shadows and is awaiting real results. The 3 Shadows walked into the office of the General and Sat down.

"Ok we're here. What do you want now?" asked Shadow.

"Shadow, Miles, Joz I would like to say it's always a pleasure to see you but…" said The General before being interrupted by Joz.

"Hey it aint no holiday for us either. We know you're getting impatient but you should know by now Gerald isn't a pushover", said Joz.

"Enough excuses. We didn't ask you to come here to discuss why you keep failing to bring him in", said the General.

"Then why did you summon us?" asked Shadow.


	2. The Jungle base

F means Final by the way. Not F as in A, B, C, D, E, F.

****

All copyright info is in Chapter 1.

The 3 Shadows, Final Episode - Ultimate Life

__

Chapter 2 - The Jungle Base.

The GUN general turned on a video screen. On it was a massive metal base that had been hidden by the Mystic Ruins Jungle.

"We discovered this earlier today. We can confirm it is one of Gerald's bases and that Professor Gerald Robotnik is currently inside", said the General.

"Gotcha. Well guys looks like we have another base to infiltrate", said Joz.

"Alright! Some action at last", said Shadow running off to the Tornado F.

"Hey Shadow wait for us", said Miles, "Doesn't he realise he need me to fly the plane?"

"I think Shadow's a little too excited. It has been unusually calm these last few months", said Joz, "Come on, The Last thing we want is an Angry Shadow".

The other 2 Shadows quickly rejoined Shadow and jumped into The Tornado F. Miles turned the Plane around and flew off heading towards the Mystic Ruins Jungle.

As soon as the came within a mile of the Jungle Missiles and Guns began firing at the Tornado F. Miles managed to avoid most of the attacks but the Tornado F still took some damage. Joz and Shadow tried their best to shoot down the defenses but it was no use.

"Hey guys we'd be better proceeding by foot and leaving the Tornado F on Auto-pilot", said Joz.

"He's right Miles, we're sitting ducks in this thing. We'd be best sneaking through the Jungle", said Shadow.

"Ok. Tornado F, move 5 miles away from here and find a safe place to land, somewhere secluded. Then go into lock down mode and await further instructions", said Miles.

"Affirmative", said a computer voice. Miles jumped out of the plane with Joz and Shadow soon doing the same. As they approached the ground Shadow grabbed hold of Miles and Joz's hands as they used their flying abilities to slowly glide to the floor. The guns couldn't find them but as the looked around they could see numerous security cameras scattered around the Jungle. The base was easy to spot but hard to get to.

"You guys stay back I'll take care of the cameras", said Miles.

"OK, we'll follow you from a safe distance", said Shadow, "But be careful alright". Miles nodded and slowly moved out being very careful as to not be spotted by the cameras. He shot them all down one by one and soon the 3 found themselves in front of the Base's Entrance.

Several small piles of metal filled the area as the Robots Gerald made to guard the place were soon taken out by the Shadows. The Door was locked though but Joz just got out his sword and Miles prepared his Laser shooter mode.

"Weaken it Miles", said Joz. Miles shot the door and Joz sliced the door wherever Miles shot. Soon there was a nice hole for them to crawl through. They proceeded to do so and as they walked down the dark corridors the lights suddenly turned on. There were 3 tunnels, one labelled Shadow, one Miles and one Joz. A shutter protected each of them, which the Annemuir only scratched. Then Miles noticed something on the floor. 15 panels some lit up some not lit up.

"Well it's pretty obvious what we need to do now. Light up the panels", said Miles, "5 for each shutter."

"Looks like we're expected", said Shadow, "So let's not disappoint Gerald. Follow your path, we'll play his game for now"

"Agreed", said Joz. The 3 started pressing the panels, after a while they had all lit up their panels. Miles finished first, then Joz, then Shadow. The Shutters opened and their paths were revealed.

"Ok see ya at the other end. I hope", said Joz.

"Don't worry about us, just keep your attention on yourself", said Shadow. The 3 entered their tunnels and the shutters closed behind them. There was only one way to go now and neither of them knew what Gerald had prepared for them.

Joz looked down his tunnel; it was built like a cave. A Dark and Rocky path lay before him, but for him it felt like home. He was a bat after all.

Miles looked down his tunnel; it was windy. Flying would be difficult and a lone bridge was all that kept him from falling into the spike pit below.

Shadow looked down his tunnel; it was hot and noisy. Lots of flames and fires filled this area or platforms. Below him was nothing but lava. One wrong move and he would get burned.

All 3 stepped forward down their paths.


	3. Shadow meets his match

I'd just like to ask were is everybody? I'm on Chapter 3 and not one review yet! Plus none of my favourites are being updated.

****

All copyright info is in Chapter 1.

The 3 Shadows, Final Episode - Ultimate Life

__

Chapter 3 - Shadow meets his match

Shadow had no difficulty getting through his tunnel. He simply used the Chaos control technique to warp to the end. Although when he got there he heard a loud computerised voice.

"Chaos Manipulation detected, sending subject back to the start of Shadow tunnel", said the voice.

"What the?" asked Shadow before falling down a hole that appeared beneath him. He slid across a tube and found himself back at the start of the tunnel.

"No Chaos control huh? You could've warned me", shouted Shadow angrily. He began the course again jumping from platform to platform and avoiding the flames.

Meanwhile Miles reached the end of his tunnel to find himself at a dead end. He looked up and saw the next part of his journey was a flying part. He span his tails like helicopter rotor blades and proceed up along the tunnel. He couldn't see anyway of making it to the top as he started to feel tired. Then he saw what he should've been aiming for. A small button that would hopefully extend some sort of platform for him. He decided to fall to the floor slowly and try again when he had the energy.

Joz meanwhile was halfway down his tunnel and suddenly the floor collapsed. He jumped up and grabbed the nearby wall. It was too thin to fly along so he moved across the wall. He then realised the corridor was getting smaller, the opposite wall was moving in to crush him. He jumped from wall to wall hoping to make the end of the tunnel before he got crushed.

Shadow found himself at the end again and walked through into the light. He was in a rather large room with a balcony at the end. Under the balcony was a capsule of some sort, with something inside it. A shutter closed behind him preventing escape from the room through the way he came.

"Welcome Shadow. You're just in time for the unveiling", said Gerald.

"Unveiling?" asked Shadow.

"Yes, believe me you're in for a treat. Shadow do you remember what the point of Project Shadow was?" asked Gerald.

"Duh! It was to create the Ultimate lifeform. An unbeatable weapon that would crush those the would oppose GUN, or something that would help make life better on Earth if you had your way", said Shadow, "The old you that is".

__

Correct. Well let's just say I finally finished the project. When I started the project I made you, a being that could use the Chaos emeralds for good. You were designed to be the ultimate hero and ironically that's what happened. GUN of course opposed the idea strongly and I was told to create the most powerful creature ever made. I started work on the Biolizard but it was a disaster. The prototype needed a life support machine just to move. Although strong and powerful with skin tough enough to handle anything, GUN and myself didn't like the idea of the ultimate lifeform having such an obvious weakness. The Biolizard still exists but it's trapped on ARK. Only my command can free it. Then GUN decided to terminate my project and, to save their reputation, have everyone that knew anything about the project killed. Only you and I remain from the Project and since then while I've tried to get revenge you've always stopped me. Being the hero I always wanted you to be turned against me. Soon I realised however that I was indeed right the first time. You were never perfect Shadow but now I've created something that is like you but superior in every way. Soon I will awaken him and let him destroy you. Meanwhile I'll use my latest weapon to take out Miles and then Joz. By now they'll be entering their death chambers meeting the things I prepared for them. For you however I give you the new and improved ultimate lifeform. His spikes are streamlined and he needs no air skates to reach the sound barrier. His super form and Chaos manipulation skills are much stronger than yours are. Finally its mind is programmed like a robot, loyal to me and programmed to destroy everything else.

The water in the capsule started to sink through a hole. When all the water was gone the creature inside could be seen. It was blue, its spikes pointed downwards and it looked a lot like Shadow. His eyes opened to reveal his red eyes. The creature smiled back.

"You're the first thing I'm going to destroy. You look like a crappy version of me", said the creature. Shadow folded his arms and sighed.

"So this is what you call a superior version of me? Ha! Listen faker, there's only room for one Ultimate lifeform, me!" said Shadow. Gerald moved towards a door next to the balcony.

"As much as I'd love to stay and watch him tear you apart Shadow, I have a fox and a bat to kill. Go get him Sonic the Hedgehog", said Gerald leaving through the door.

The Blue Hedgehog Sonic dashed at Shadow at a tremendous speed. Shadow wasn't fazed and dashed towards the Sonic. Thus beginning the Ultimate fight.


	4. The light at the end of the tunnels

HELLO! This is my ultimate episode of the 3 Shadows! I've been wanting to do this for ages, everything has been leading up to this episode and NOT ONE REVIEW!!

Oops! Did I forget to mention Sonic the Hedgehog is copyright Sega Sonic team? How could I forget that!

****

All copyright info is in Chapter 1.

The 3 Shadows, Final Episode - Ultimate Life

__

Chapter 4 - The light at the end of the tunnels

Miles had reached the end of his tunnel, a little exhausted from his climb. The tunnel ended with a big room with a blinding light coming from a massive orb. As he stepped into the room a shutter closed behind him. At each side of the orb were two robots on robot horses. Each of them ran out towards Miles and began attacking. Miles avoided all their attacks until they suddenly stopped.

"Why aren't you attacking us?" asked one of the robots.

"I just want to know who I'm fighting before I destroy them", said Miles smiling.

"We are the 4 horsemen of the Apocolypse. You are very lucky, you won't have to face Apocolypse because you'll be dead before Gerald gets here", said one of the robots.

"Oh right. Just one more thing where are Shadow and Joz?" asked Miles.

"Deal with your own problems before asking about theirs, now die!" said one of the robots.

Suddenly loud crash noises could be heard behind the wall to the left. Miles turned to the wall trying to make out any clues on to what was going on in there. **Whatever was going on in there must be pretty intense.** **I hope its Shadow or Joz making those noises.**

The Horsemen attacked Miles but he back flipped to dodge it. He turned his shooters to Laser Mode and fired at each of the Horsemen's horses. The 4 Robot riders smashed into the ground exploding one by one until they were all gone.

"Now that was too easy!" said Miles.

"Well Done Miles", said Gerald Clapping.

"GERALD! What's going on over there?" asked Miles pointing to the left wall.

"Oh that's just Shadow facing the Ultimate lifeform. Meanwhile I have a special surprise for you. Behold my Ultimate Machine APOCOLYPSE", said Gerald.

The big orb began glowing and the 4 Horsemen's ruins started to fly toward to the Orb as did all nearby machinery. Miles' wrist shooters started to move toward the orb as if they were being attacted to it like a magnet.

Meanwhile Joz had reached the end of his tunnel just as the two walls closed together. Inside was another large room and standing in the middle was a familiar face. It was Sapphire.

"Saph? What are you doing here?" asked Joz.

"I'm Sorry Joz but you of all people should know that I am a hired mercenary. I was hired by Gerald to kill you, or to at least keep you busy until he can do it with his ultimate machine", said Sapphire.

"You don't fool me. This is about my title again isn't it?" asked Joz.

"I admit that was an incentive, but I am telling the truth. Gerald did hire me. Now are you going to fight me or is this going to be an easy mission for me", said Sapphire slicing the air with her sword.

"Oh I'll be happy to show you once again why I am the MASTER", said Joz slicing his sword in the air. The two dashed to each other and started fighting.

Meanwhile in Shadows room the fight between Sonic and Shadow was really heating up. The two hedgehogs warped around the room, punching, kicking and throwing Chaos Energy at each other. However the fight was very one-sided. No matter what Shadow did Sonic managed to counter it and attack with much force. Sonic got a good kick on Shadow that knocked him to the ground. Shadow's body bounced off the ground a little and slid across the floor. He coughed up some blood.

"Do you understand now faker! I am the Real Ultimate lifeform. I am the improved version of you, superior in every way. I am Sonic the Hedgehog", said Sonic picking up Shadow by the neck, "You're nothing but yesterdays news Shadow. Now die."

Sonic began choking Shadow who had started smiling. Sonic was confused. He had Shadow on the ropes yet he was smiling. This infuriated the blue Hedgehog and he tightened his grip on Shadow's neck. Then all of a sudden he disappeared in a green aura. Shadow re-appeared behind Sonic as he turned round. A well-placed punch soon sent Sonic flying.

"This aint over faker!" said Shadow dashing towards Sonic.


	5. The End is here

Is every member of at school or something, or is there just something wrong with the review function. Review me already!!

Oops! Did I forget to mention Sonic the Hedgehog is copyright Sega Sonic team? How could I forget that!

****

All copyright info is in Chapter 1.

---------------------------------------------------

****

The 3 Shadows, Final Episode - Ultimate Life

Chapter 5 - The End is here

Over these last few years the Joz and Sapphire rivalry had gotten pretty intense. They were now evenly matched, each attack perfectly countered by the other. Halfway through their fight however something unexpected happened. The floor beneath them began opening up to reveal a lava pit below.

"What's going on Saph?" asked Joz.

"I don't know. Gerald never mentioned anything like this", said Sapphire. The fighting had stopped as their platforms suddenly got smaller. Joz ran to the left wall and tried to grip it. It was too slippery and Joz couldn't grab hold of it. He looked over to Sapphire and found her floating in the air using her wings. Joz slapped his head.

"Duh! Why didn't I think of that?" asked Joz who proceeded to do the same. The floor had completely opened up now.

"Well you ready to continue?" asked Sapphire.

"Anytime, let's go", replied Joz. The two dashed towards each other and started fighting again.

Meanwhile Miles was staring at a huge machine. He was stripped of his wrist shooters that had become a part of Apocolpyse. He was sweating, more due to fear than of his previous battle. Without his wrist shooters he was nothing but a fox that could fly. Apocolpse's huge arms smashed into the ground near Miles who had just dodged the attack. Miles could only dodge the onslaught of attacks from Apocolypse, but it was difficult and he couldn't keep it up forever. Apocolypse managed to grab Miles and squeezed the poor fox. Miles was trapped.

Meanwhile the fight between Joz and Sapphire was starting to slow down. The heat from the lava was exhausting them. Then, all of a sudden some rock fell from the roof above Sapphire. A few seconds later it would hit her, knocking her into the lava. It was too big to slice in two or to get around. She feared for her life for those few seconds, closing her eyes she didn't realise one important thing. Joz had already saved her using his Jet wing. Joz, holding Sapphire, flew up to the balcony that connected the rooms. He lay Sapphire on the floor, who still had her eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now, you're safe", said Joz.

"Huh! What happened? You didn't just save my life just now did you?" asked Sapphire.

"Indeed I did. I knew you weren't going to make it out in time. Thanks to Miles' jet wing upgrade I swooped in and saved you", said Joz.

"Thanks. I own you one", said Sapphire.

"Well I think I'll claim it already. Firstly the fights over I've won. I'm going to go help my friends. I can sense the Chaos emeralds, all of them, nearby. That usually leads to bad things. But after all this is over what do you say we go out somewhere. Just the two of us", said Joz.

"You mean on a date? Ok. I'll meet up with you again later", said Sapphire, "Now, go help Miles and Shadow. Good luck Joz."

Joz nodded and ran towards the loud crashing noises that started not too long ago. He reached a large room where a huge machine was crushing Miles. Just as he was about to attack the machine a loud crash sound could be heard from the roof above. It was the Tornado F, it had blasted through the roof probably to help Miles out. It fired all its weapons at the machine and Miles was released.

"Is that the best you can do Miles?" asked Gerald, "It isn't going to work. Apocolypse, assimilate that plane!"

Apocolpyse absorbed the Tornado F. the Tornado F was now part of Apocolypse.

"No, this is!" Said Miles, "Tornado F, self-destruct".

"Self-destruct sequence activated", said a computer voice inside of Apocolypse.

"NOOOO!" screamed Gerald as a large explosion blew a great hole in the machine. The Machine fell to the ground and blew up. Gerald managed to escape taking the orb that created Apocolypse with him.

Joz jumped down from the balcony and applauded Miles.

"Miles that was amazing!" said Joz. Miles picked up his wrist shooters that had dropped off Apocolypse when it exploded. Loud crashing sounds could still be heard though.

"Looks like Shadow is having difficulty with his opponent", said Miles, "We better hurry"

"Right, Follow me", said Joz flying towards the balcony. The walked through the doorway and saw a terrible sight. Shadow was losing.


	6. The ultimate super fight begins

Shadow Stalkr makes so good points. I must be getting lazy or maybe I'm just tired. I do write fics at midnight.

Do you think this Sonic the Hedgehog is THE Sonic the Hedgehog? What about the RED eyes, what about the pure evil mind?

Oops! Did I forget to mention Sonic the Hedgehog is copyright Sega Sonic team? How could I forget that!

****

All copyright info is in Chapter 1.

The 3 Shadows, Final Episode - Ultimate Life

__

Chapter 6 - The ultimate super fight begins

Shadow fell to the floor facefirst, falling on Sonic's fist. Sonic then pushed Shadow on his back. Shadow lay on the ground barely moving. Joz and Miles quickly ran to Shadow's aid. Sonic looked angry.

"What are you two doing here? Don't tell me Sapphire and Apocolypse failed?" asked Sonic.

"We're better than you think. And I doubt you can take on both of us", said Miles.

"So you might as well give up and go back to wherever it is you came from", said Joz.

"Guys! Sonic is a lot tougher than he looks. Don't underestimate him", said Shadow weakly as he got up back to his feet, "But all three of us should have no problems defeating him".

"You think so huh?" said Sonic "No doubt you've sensed that all 7 chaos emeralds are here"

"Is he right Joz?" asked Miles.

"Yes he is. All 7 Chaos Emeralds are in this room", replied Joz.

"But he can't go super can he?" asked Miles.

"Yes I can", said Sonic as the seven Chaos Emeralds began circling him. As the Chaos Emeralds circled Sonic faster and faster a bright light could be seen. It got brighter and brighter until Sonic had disappeared behind it. Then the 7 emeralds fell to the ground as stones and the light disappeared. There Sonic stood, his spike alignment had become like Shadow's and instead of blue spikes they were now a silvery cream colour.

"No, this can't be!" shouted Joz.

"You fools have no idea. I am Shadow made superior in everyway. Not only can I manipulate chaos I can become super with all 7 emeralds. You are insects to me now, let me show you my real power", said Super Sonic.

Super Sonic smashed into Joz and Miles. In one attack Super Sonic had made the other two shadows as weak as Shadow.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Miles panting and sweating; "It's hopeless".

"No, it's not. They say the power of chaos is enriched by one's heart. Give me those stones, I sense some energy in them", said Shadow. The 3 Shadows collected the stone emeralds and gave them to Shadow. Then Super Sonic knocked out Miles and then Joz.

"This is no challenge. Say goodbye to the Earth Shadow. In a few minutes I'll destroy it myself", said Super Sonic.

Seeing his friends hurt like that awoke a wave of stong feelings. He suddenly remembered Maria's dying wish and other things that angered him. He wasn't about to give up on his promise; he wasn't going to let the world be destroyed by Super Sonic.

Suddenly his black fur started glowing gold as he shouted out "MARIA!" A Massive blast of Energy filled the Arena and Super Sonic was knocked back into a wall. Super Sonic quickly recovered and looked on in anger. Shadow had become Super Shadow.

"So you're super big deal. Just try and stop me", said Super Sonic flying up into Space.

"With pleasure", said Super Shadow following Super Sonic, "I'll so you who the REAL ultimate lifeform is".

In Space Super Sonic had created a massive ball of energy, big enough to destroy the world easily. Super Shadow had just arrived, his super form was weaker than Sonic's after all. Super Sonic threw the ball of energy at Earth towards Super Shadow, hoping he would kill two birds with one giant ball of energy. Super Shadow grabbed the ball and kicked it away.

"Not bad Shadow. Perhaps this might be a challenge unlike our last fight", said Super Sonic.

"Don't be fooled Sonic. I know the super forms weakness and I already know how to exploit it", said Super Shadow.

"Ha! You'll run out of chaos energy before I do faker", said Super Sonic.

"We'll see", said Super Shadow dashing towards Super Sonic, thus beginning the Ultimate fight.


	7. Locked up

****

All copyright info is in Chapter 1.

The 3 Shadows, Final Episode - Ultimate Life

__

Chapter 7 - Locked up

Punches, kicks and energy blasts were exchanged between the two super hedgehogs orbiting the Earth. Super Shadow thought about taking the fight to ARK, then hiding out Sonic's super form. Then he realised that his would run out quicker and if he got caught then no one would be left to save the world. Instead he realised the only way to save the world was to make his super form outlast Sonic's.

Super Shadow proceeded to avoid all of Super Sonic's attacks and aimed to keep his chaos energy topped up by collecting rings. Super Sonic soon realised that he too needed to get rings to stay super. The two dashed to claim the rings, Super Shadow picking up the first lot. Super Shadow then thought about Super Sonic's chaos energy and knew there was only one way to beat him here. He had to prevent Super Sonic getting rings while getting some for himself.

As Super Sonic went after a set of rings, Super Shadow smashed into Super Sonic and collected the rings himself. After lots of incidents where Super Shadow knocked Super Sonic away from and then collecting rings, Super Sonic began to weaken. Super Sonic knew he was going to lose his super form soon and dashed into Super Shadow. Super Sonic grabbed Super Shadow and pulled his back to Earth. Amazingly they both ended up back at Gerald's base.

Super Shadow couldn't break free of Super Sonic's charging body slam and with a great force Super Sonic smashed Super Shadow into the ground. Super Sonic stepped back from Shadow who had reverted back to his old black self.

"Nice try Shadow, but we all know who the victor was going to be", said Sonic reverting back to his blue self. He looked over Shadow's body for any signs of life unaware that Joz was preparing a surprise attack. Joz flew into Sonic using his jet wing and dropped Sonic back into the capsule he came from. Miles quickly shut the door locking Sonic back in his capsule. Water filled the tank again and Sonic was put into a state of suspended animation again.

"Yeah, the 3 Shadow", said Joz flying in front of the capsule to join Miles. They both walked over to Shadow. He was breathing but he wasn't conscious.

After a long wait Shadow woke up to see his fellow Shadows beside him.

"What happened?" asked Shadow, "Where's Sonic?"

"He knocked you out but you must've done something special. A few seconds after your crash to Earth he reverted back to his normal form. Weakened by your fight and caught of guard we managed to throw him back into his capsule", said Joz.

"He's trapped in there now until someone lets him out. Trapped in suspended animation", said Miles.

"Good. Destroy Sonic, a monstrosity like that cannot exist", said Shadow.

"But he's a living being and harmless…" said Joz

"Until someone lets him out. And let's face it we haven't stopped Gerald yet", said Shadow.

"I have an idea. Let's take him back to the lab. Perhaps I can turn him from the ultimate weapon into the ultimate hero", said Miles.

"You can do that?" asked Shadow

"Of course. All of Gerald's technology and files are stored here", said Miles, "All we have to do is bring him to my lab"

"I'm all for it", said Joz.

"Me too. Let's go home and plan our next move", said Shadow getting up slowly. He was weak, standing seemed extremely difficult but he managed to do it. With some help from Joz, Shadow limped to the capsule.

"I told you Sonic. I am the ultimate lifeform", said Shadow.

Suddenly from out of nowhere Gerald appeared in a huge machine. Before they knew what was going on Gerald had grabbed Shadow with the machine and fired a gas grenade at Joz and Miles. Shadow was too weak to escape as the other two Shadows fell to the ground unconscious.

He was just about to finish Joz and Miles off when GUN came crashing through the roof. Gerald took immediate action and flew away. Two robots followed Gerald while the rest stayed to help the fallen Shadows. Whatever was going on it wasn't over yet.


	8. Gerald's last stand

I have said numerous times I'm no fight writer. I concentrate on key moments and let the reader use their imagination to dictate the rest of the battle. If I want you to think one is one-sided I'll tell you. Every fight I write is more elaborate than what I write, in fact any real fight is kind of like a boss fight in a game. No two boss fights are the same and such I couldn't write all the possibilties. Plus saying who punched who is boring to write.

This leads on to the Super Hedgehog fight in the last chapter. I'm a gamer and such I think of certain parts of the fics I write as a game level or boss. In Apocolypse's Revival I say these explicitly (mainly cause I've been using clever aliteration level names) but here I do not.

****

All copyright info is in Chapter 1.

The 3 Shadows, Final Episode - Ultimate Life

__

Chapter 8 - Geralds last stand.

Joz and Miles woke up to find the arena had been filled with GUN soldiers, studying and reporting on the area. Joz sat up and the higher ranked soldier moved over to help him.

"What's going on?" asked Joz.

"We came just in the nick of time. Gerald was about to destroy you both as he kidnapped Shadow, taking him to his secret base in Green hill", said a Soldier.

"Now tell us what happened here?" said another.

"We were all brought here to fight something specifically chosen for us. Gerald's ultimate machine Apocolypse lost to Miles, while I defeated Sapphire. Shadow had to face a superior version of himself, that blue hedgehog over there, Sonic", said Miles.

"It was intense. Shadow was completely outmatched but he kept going even when they turned into their super forms. Shadow lost in the end but he had weakened Sonic enough for us to imprison him in his capsule. Don't open it whatever you do", said Joz.

"Could you help me bring that capsule back to my lab?" asked Miles.

"Sure", said the first Soldier.

"Wait what about Shadow?" asked Joz, "He's in serious danger"

"He'll have to wait for now. We cannot let Sonic stay here in case he breaks out and these guys cannot enter my lab without us", said Miles, "Besides it may already be too late"

"You take them to the lab. I'll check out Green hill", said Joz, "It might be too late but I have to do something".

"Go on then. I'll meet up with you again later", said Miles. Joz nodded and flew off towards Green hill.

While Miles took Sonic to his lab Joz examined Green hill. He found the entrance pretty easy; Gerald must've not had time to put up his defenses. He ventured down the tunnel to see a horrifying sight. Shadow was being brainwashed; the large screen made it obvious. Screens showing a teenage girl dying on a console immediately made it obvious that he was screening Maria's death. Joz was unsure why but he didn't have time to think about it too much. The movie had finished and suddenly Shadow grabbed hold of Gerald and both of them disappeared. It didn't take a genius to work out what had actually happened. Shadow had used Chaos Control and warped them elsewhere.

Meanwhile back at Miles lab the soldiers that were helping Miles place Sonic in a secure place received a message. It was from the General. Gerald and Shadow had suddenly appeared in Gerald's old GUN lab. Miles immediately left his lab heading towards Prison Island.

Meanwhile Joz found one of Gerald's files that revealed his plan. He only read the first 2 lines, "Brainwash Shadow to make him believe Maria wanted revenge. Return to GUN lab…". Joz jetted out of Green hill and headed to Prison Island.

Joz and Miles arrived in Gerald lab just to see him finish off his last diary entry. Shadow was on top of a large machine in the middle of the room. Then he jumped inside as Gerald pressed buttons on a control console.

"Excellent. I may have lost Sonic but I have regained Shadow. One day you will be released from your state of suspended animation and destroy the world", said Gerald laughing. Joz sneaked up behind him and brought his blade to Gerald's neck. Miles jumped onto the console aiming his wrist shooters at Gerald. He stepped on a button and the machine holding Shadow decended into the floor.

"What have you done to Shadow?" asked Miles angrily.

"He now believes Maria wanted revenge. One day he will wake up and destroy the world, get the revenge I wanted", said Gerald.

"The only thing stopping me slicing your neck open is the fact you're the only one who knows how to get him out of there", said Joz angrily.

"But even if I brought him out would you risk the lives of the people. He will kill them you know and like Sonic you would only be able to stop him without bringing him back here anyway", said Gerald, "You won't release Shadow, he's too dangerous now".

Joz bowed his head; sad as he realised Gerald was right. Freeing Shadow would be foolish. Only Sonic could beat him and Miles still had to change Sonic for the better. Miles also realised they had no choice. Like it or not, Shadow had to remain frozen, at least until Sonic was ready so the world stood a fighting chance.

GUN surrounded Gerald and took him to a prison cell.

"It's finally over," said Miles, "You should be happy a little, now you can say you've never failed a mission".

"Little consolation when you realise we're never going to see Shadow again", said Joz sliding The Annemuir back into it's holster.


	9. The tragic end of the 3 Shadows era

Two chapters for the wait of one today. Hope you enjoy both and realise why I posted both chapters at the same time.

All copyright info is in Chapter 1.

The 3 Shadows, Final Episode - Ultimate Life

Chapter 9 - The tragic end of the 3 Shadows era

The sun rose to start Professor Gerald Robotnik's final day on Earth. He was to be executed for crimes against humanity. The Execution would take place in the afternoon. It was morning now but it didn't matter to Gerald, he didn't sleep that night. Instead he stayed up all night jotting down scientific notes on the walls, as if he knew he was going to live to see tomorrow.

Joz entered the room to investigate Gerald strange behaviour. He stood in front of the metal bars and noticed the writing on the walls of Gerald's cell. Joz was confused.

"What's going on Gerald?" asked Joz, "What's all this?"

"You need not know. I do however have one final request. I wish to add one final entry to my diary that I want you to give to Ivo", said Gerald. Joz thought for a moment but then realised this was his last request, it would be dishonourable not to give it to him.

"I will honour you final request", said Joz.

"I will need to get to the computer to update my diary. It's all electronic you know", said Gerald.

"So you'll need an escort to your lab", said Joz, "No Problem". Joz left the room and came back with a strange platform. It hovered across the air and had chains to lock feet and hands in place.

"This was meant to be for your last mile. But I see no harm in you using it for this", said Joz. Joz called for an armed guard. An armed GUN soldier entered the room.

"You called for me sir!" said the soldier.

"Yes I want you to watch Gerald as I place him in his Last Mile platform. If at any time he looks like he's about to escape, shoot him", said Joz opening Gerald's cell. Joz brought the platform inside the cell and locked Gerald into it. He dragged the platform carrying Gerald out of the cell and to Gerald's lab.

Joz watched as Gerald used his lab's main console to record his final diary entry. He was a little worried about Gerald activating some sort of defence weapon against him, but then he realised GUN created this one to force Gerald to make them weapons. He also knew that these were his last request and so Gerald would be unlikely to make an escape move.

Gerald, still tied to the platform called out to Joz.

"That is the disk Joz. Give that to Ivo", said Gerald, "Being the last Robotnik he should know what happened. With you being the only person who knows were Ivo is, probably the only one left beside Miles who knows he's alive, you're the only person who can do this for me".

"I understand. I will do it as my last act as a Shadow", said Joz. Joz took the disk and led Gerald back to his cell.

Later that day Joz came back to bring Gerald to the execution room. They had decided on the simple yet effective Electric chair method. The chair itself sat at the far end of the room. GUN chained Gerald in tight and began recording his execution. Joz and Miles watched on as Gerald was being prepared for execution. Nothing interesting happened until the GUN general aasked Gerald, "Would you like to say something before we do it".

"This is a death sentence for every human being on Earth. If my calculations are correct the pace colony Ark will impact Earth in 1 hour and 48 minutes. No one will survive. All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me will feel my loss and despair", said Gerald in a surprise outburst of anger.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" asked the General

"No", said Gerald is a deep toned voice.

"Ready! Pull the switch", said the General and the execution did so.

Joz watched on as the electricity burned Gerald to a crisp. He couldn't stop thinking about the outburst he made and wondered what he meant by it. This stopped him enjoying watching Gerald finally getting what he deserved. All his life Joz wanted to see Gerald die, preferrably by his hands for what he did to him. Now that it was happening he was actually worried about what Gerald had said. **Did he do that on purpose? To make this uncomfortable for me.**

Gerald was dead; the age of the 3 Shadows was over. They had won. Joz and Miles returned to Shadow's prison to give him their final goodbyes. They finished by carving their names into the surface of the machine holding Shadow captive. Gerald's threat was nothing more than insane ramblings. ARK hadn't dropped out of orbit; they were in no danger.

"Well this is it. I have one more thing to do then I'm going home", said Joz turning to Miles.

"Do you think we'll ever see Shadow again?" asked Miles.

"I don't think so kid. I'll see you back at the mansion", said Joz. Miles turned to walk way. He was crying.

"Goodbye Shadow. I'll never forget you", said Miles before setting off home. Joz remained standing in front of the giant machine. He removed his sunglasses to reveal he too had shred a few tears.

"You were a good friend and an excellent fighter. I'll never forget you. Sayanora, Shadow the Hedgehog", said Joz before he too left to hand Gerald's diary to Ivo Robotnik. Unaware of the problems the future held.

Shadow lay in his machine prison for 45 years. GUN didn't dare release him because they feared of what he might do; despite him being their strongest weapon. Joz and Miles continued their lives as normal and started families. One day though Shadow would be released and when that day comes, surely that would be the end of the world.


	10. the age of shadows is over

The Rose's not allowing their names to be changed is an accident. I stupidly called female characters Rose is an earlier fic (not on this site) called A Rose by any other name. They were intended to be Amy's ancestors but I overlooked the fact that their names would change when they got married.

NB this isn't the end. Watch this space for another update.

****

All copyright info is in Chapter 1.

The 3 Shadows, Final Episode - Ultimate Life

__

Chapter 10 - The age of Shadows is over, the age of Heroes has just begun

So that was it the tale of a Hedgehog, a fox and a bat who stopped a mad professor from taking over the Earth. But this would not be the last time heroes would rise to the challenge of stopping an evil Doctor.

45 years on the effects of Gerald were back in full force. His Grandson Ivo grew up to become the greatest villian the world has ever known. An egg shaped man with an admiration for his grandfathers diabolical schemes plotted to take over the world. Where Gerald Robotnik wanted destruction and revenge, Ivo Robotnik wanted to rule with an Iron fist. With his army of Robots at his side the world would've sucumb to the Eggman Empire. Crumbled at the Genius of Dr. Eggman. That is of course if there wasn't heroes to stand up against him.

The Grandson of Emerald the Chameleon, Espio, made friends with a Crocodile named Vector and a Bee named Charmy. The three worked together solving crimes. Espio's speedy ninja skills acquired from his grandmother had come in handy as he worked along side the strong Vector and the agile Charmy. Together they were known as the Chaoatix Crew and they would face Eggman occasionally.

The Rose women never allowed their names to be changed, and as such Ruby's Granddaughter would also be named Rose. Fighting alongside the grandchild of Diamond the Rabbit and a large Purple cat the three would be known as Team Rose. Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Big the cat would become a team of often overlooked heroes that would run into Eggman quite a lot, Amy Rose in Particular. But with the giant hammer she inherited, Amy proved Eggman was no match for her.

Eggman created a series of Robots known as the E-series. Some aspects were obviously inspired by Gerald's creations as they would be known as codes like E-102 and E-123. These would be known as the E-series and the last of this line is E-123 Omega, a thorn in Eggman's side now as he teamed up with some interesting characters.

One being Joz and Sapphire's grandchild Rouge. Having traits of both bat hunters she has become known for her brilliant spy skills and has often been hired to spy on others, just like her Grandmother. She also has an unhealthy desire for Jewels and can sense items of wealth just like her Grandfather Joz. One assignment proved very interesting for her indeed.

You see eventually he would be released on the promise of bringing destruction to Earth. I am of course referring to Shadow himself who was released by Eggman after he read his granfather's diary. Rouge was sent to spy on him and Eggman as they plotted to take over the world with the Eclipse Cannon. Little did they know that Shadow wasn't intent on help Eggman take control of the world, he was set on destroying it. Only the words of Amy changed his minds as her desparate plee reminded him of what Maria's wish actually was.

Shadow added his speed to the agility of Rouge and the immense power of Omega as they all teamed up to form Team Dark. They too would face Eggman occasionally; sometimes they were even on his side. But doubts are there on whether or not this latest Shadow is indeed the real Shadow that fought beside Joz and Miles. Many thought he died saving the Earth from destruction as ARK fell out of orbit on a crash course with Earth. Nethertheless these three have become a team feared by everyone, including Eggman and the new hero.

But the most high profile of these hero teams comes in the form of an Echidna, a fox and a Hedgehog. Beside the Master Emerald was a red egg, this hatched almost as if it was fate. As soon as the Master Emerald seemed like it was in danger, he appeared ready to protect it. The red echidna Knuckles became the strength of this legenary hero side. With immense strength given to him by the gods and the ability to sense items of wealth like Joz, he has become one of Eggman's toughest Enemies, but also his most deadly ally at one point.

Joz wasn't the only one of the 3 Shadows to raise a family. Miles too had a grandchild with an important part to play. He would become the new hero's sidekick and best friend. He had two tails and a passion for machinery just like his grandfather. However something tragic happened when he was a baby that made Miles assume his grandson was dead. Named after his grandfather Miles "Tails" Prower became a hero in his own right, and while he is the sidekick he is known for his bravery and heroics.

There was however one more individual that overshadowed them all. He is known for his speed and good heart. He is known as Sonic the hedgehog. Yes that Sonic the Hedgehog, the one that almost killed Shadow and destroyed the world became the greatest hero Earth has ever known. Miles had finished him just in time, turning him from Evil to Good. Leaving Sonic with the Tornado, Miles disappeared never to be heard from again. Sonic teamed up with Tails and Knuckles and the three fought Eggman as the Sonic Heroes.

Time seems to repeat itself as once again a hedgehog that could run at sonic speeds and manipulate chaos; a fox that could fly with two tails and build great machines; and a hunter with legenadry skills take center stage to fight a Robotnik with evil intentions.

The age of Shadows is over; the age of Heroes is now.

****

THE END.


	11. BONUS Miles' Diary

I didn't want to create a dating system here, you know like January 20X1 or something similar.

All copyright info is in Chapter 1.

The 3 Shadows, Final Episode - Ultimate Life

Bonus Chapter - Miles' Diary

The following are extracts from Miles Prower (the one from The 3 Shadows, not Tails) Diary. Each paragraph starts a new date, the exact date for each extract cannot be found.

Entry 1:

Well that's it, the 3 Shadows is over. I still live with Joz, spending most of my time down here in the lab. He tries to hide his true feelings about Shadow being encapsulated. I try to be strong too but I'm finding it difficult. Life just won't be the same without Shadow; I learned so much from him. On the subject of Sonic, I've been looking at Gerald's notes but I didn't think they would be this complicated. I'm feeling a little paranoid about Sonic. Every sound I hear makes me jump in fear. I keep thinking Sonic is trying to get out. At this moment in time releasing Sonic would be as bad as releasing Shadow.

Entry 2:

It's been 6 months since Shadow got imprisoned in that machine. My initial paranoia is more or less over. I'm starting to move on. Joz seems to be OK. Sapphire really helped him through this. Joz is lucky, I wish there was someone like her for me. They have been dating quite a lot now and I suspect soon she will be moving into the mansion alonside Joz. I kinda get the feeling Joz wants me to move out so they could have the place to themselves.

I understand most of Gerald's notes now and can get the machine working. I just don't understand how I can change his heart from Evil to Good, but I don't have to. Gerald's Machines can do that for me. However it will take years to finish Sonic, perhaps even decades.

Entry 3:

Sorry I haven't updated this for a while I've been busy. I had to make my own lab, capable enough of holding Sonic and all of Gerald's machinery. You see Joz did want me out of his mansion so he bought me this new place. It's perfect, that mansion reminded me too much of Shadow. Joz and Sapphire got engaged recently, I get the feeling that there's more to it, like Sapphire is pregnant or something. They haven't said anything but I can definitely see a change in Sapphire. Seeing them two together makes me think about my own love life. I have to get out of this lab sometime and start meeting some new people.

I haven't had much chance to work on Sonic. No signs of any changes yet, but then I'm not expecting any physical changes. I am working on his mind and heart, not his body after all.

Entry 4:

Yikes I almost forgot about you. My last entry was so long ago you'd think I wasn't concerned about Sonic at all. Let me assure you I am. It's just that well since my last entry I started a family and they've been my main concern. I'm a father now; my little boy is already 4 and starting to talk. He likes to play with building toys and asks how a lot of things work. I can already see that desire for machinery that lies in all Prowers. Joz is a dad now too, he and Sapphire had a boy as well. They worry that he might have inherited Joz's Gemcrazes but there have been no signs as of yet. I keep telling him he's being paranoid, the child is fine but he won't listen. Was he always this stubborn? Oh wait yes he was.

I successfully changed Sonic's heart from evil to good. He was however too weak to even stand. He needs time to get used to the changes. There is a noticable change in his eyes. They were once red now they are green. I have yet to test his chaos manipulation skills, which includes his super form, so I have no idea if there have been any changes in that area.

Entry 5:

I really should update this more. A Diary should be done every day but it seems mines like every 5 years or so. My son James is now all grown up and is dating. He's friends with Joz's son, probably more because of our friendship than anything. My son's girlfriend is nice but my wife doesn't seem to agree. Then again do mothers ever approve of their sons girlfriends? Sapphire aint to keen on her son's girl either. Now that they've grown up I can spend more time on Sonic.

It's now been a good 20 years since the incident. Not a day goes by that I don't think about Shadow. James loves the stories I tell him about our adventures as the 3 Shadows, even though now I think he's grown out of tales of heroes and stuff. Music and soaps now replace the action cartoons he used to watch. Joz says that's normal for teenagers. I guess it seems weird to me because I never had a proper teenage life, I spent most of it fighting as a Shadow.

Sonic's up and about now. His chaos manipulation skills are still pretty weak but his running is the way it should be. He reached the speed barrier for the first time today. It won't be long until he's ready to join the world and I've decided I won't be a part of his life. When he's ready I'm going to remove any memories of Joz, Shadow and indeed myself and leave him be.

Entry 6:

You'd never guess what. Joz and I are grandparents now. James decided to name his own son after me. Joz's son had a daughter; they've called her Rouge. She's already 9 years old while Miles is only a few months old. Miles is definitely a Prower though. My extra tail must've skipped a generation cause this Miles has two tails now. Some say he's the spitting image of me, except I have black stripes. Maybe someday Sonic and Miles will become good friends just like Shadow and me.

Speaking of Sonic he's lively. I got a chance to examine his super form. For some reason his eyes revert to the red colour he had at the start. Also his spikes tilt upwards like Shadows except the ones in the centre of his body which point to the ground. He's talking and is starting to ask what exactly is going on. I told him everything and he understands he is being made into the perfect hero. Problem is he won't remember anything about this when I erase his memory later on.

Entry 7:

It seems my life is going to be one of tragedgy. Not too long ago James and his family were in a horrific car crash. No one survived. I had hoped Miles would be alive as his body was never recovered but I've given up looking for him. Even if he did somehow survive the crash he wouldn't have lasted long on his own. He's only 5 after all. I've argued this in my head a thousand times but I've made my decision now.

The only plus to this whole ordeal is that I now have plenty of time to finish Sonic. Rather Ironic that a being that was created to destroy is the only thing keeping my mind off of the tragic events that had just happened. He's almost ready now. In 3 years I plan to let him go. Since my only heirs have gone I have decided to give him the Tornado to do as he wishes.

Kinda ironic when you think about it, a Shadow living the rest of his life with only his Shadow to keep him company. Joz? Oh he's got enough to deal with. Sapphire died last year from cancer. Joz did all he could but it seems us Shadows go hand in hand with tradegy. Rouge is now a teenager. Joz sees the same desire for gems that cursed his life and has already found out that she has his wealth sense. He is training her to be an excellent hunter but won't let her touch the Annemuir. I asked him about this and he said something about her soul being trapped within the blade just like his own will be. I wasn't sure what he meant by this.

Entry 8:

Today I released Sonic into the wild near the Green Hill zone on South Island. I left him sleeping inside the Tornado after erasing all his memories. He will remember nothing about how he got there or where he came from, he will however maintain his intelligence and knowledge of most of his abilities. He will follow his good heart and be a hero. Just in time to, as it seems a new evil threat has arrived. I'm too old to fight now, I'm 62. But with his abilities he'll stand a good chance of defeating this Dr. Eggman. In fact I know he can beat Dr. Eggman.

I left my home, too many memories. I just want to live the rest of my life alone as all those who got close to me have all died. Joz was murdered recently, that's still under investigation. Poor Rouge, I wonder what's going through her mind right now. I would go help but I have my own problems to deal with. My wife is terminally ill and they want to know if I'll allow them to pull the plug. Once I do that there will be no one left in my life and I can't keep her alive for much longer. She is in incredible pain and it seems like the right thing to do, even if it means I'll never see her again. First Shadow, then Miles now my wife, why is it always me that has to make these hard decisions.

This will probably be my final entry. Whoever you are reading this I hope you've had some insight on how my life was really like after the 3 Shadows.

Miles Prower


End file.
